In the Eyes of the Delusional
by cutejana17
Summary: "Where do I go from here? What's left for me?" This tale retells the life of Duke Anton Herzen. As he nearly gave up on his future role as duke, the lady of his life came and gave him the strength to do so. However, after a disaster struck Folsense, she left him alone in his somber castle. He was never the same loving person again... PL&the Diabolical Box - retold in Anton's POV.
1. Prologue: The Herzens

_**Hi guys! It's been a while since I wrote/typed something up, isn't it? Lately I've been a fan of the Professor Layton series so much, especially of the 2nd game, **__The Diabolical Box__**.**_

_**I've played all games in English so far and this is the one I liked the most. The result: I was inspired to make a fanfic of the tale of the Diabolical Box – retold in three different points of view. This trilogy, called "In the Eyes of Love" will feature 3 separate stories, but tell the same exact story, just in a different person's eyes. This would be the first one out of them and the one most explored in the game: Anton's side of the story. :)**_

_(and if you ever ask for Prof. Layton's POV, just play "Professor Layton and the Diabolical Box" please XD)_

_**This is my first time to write in the prose format, so please forgive me for any mistakes I make in doing this. Now, let's move on to the first chapter. Enjoy!**_

* * *

**-**_In the Eyes of Love_**-  
"In the Eyes of The Delusional"**

_-The Tale of the Diabolical Box in Anton Herzen's point of view-_

- o - o -

_**Prologue:  
**__The Herzens_

* * *

There was once a town called Folsense. In this town lived many rich families, and among those families, the Herzen family came on top. That is because from that family hailed the ruler of the town.

Duke Herzen is the current duke of Folsense. The town was once a place unheard of, but because of Duke Herzen's founding of a gold mine in town, the town got rich, including the duke himself, and many people started to move in the town because of its success over the years. You can say that Duke Herzen "The Miner" is a very significant person in Folsense not just because of his title, but of his achievements as well. However, he is more of the unyielding type in a negative sense; he'll do what he wants whether everyone likes it or not.

The duke has two sons, Anthony and Fredrich. Both of them were raised in preparation of their future ruling of Folsense, so they had to act and be raised like royalties, and knowing their father, they couldn't do anything about it.

Fredrich Herzen, the youngest son, is one grumpy and short-tempered young man, much like his height (he's actually just half as tall as his big brother). He tends to put his own desires before others, causing him to get into fights quite often with his father. Despite this, he has a hidden soft side for his loved ones. He cares a lot for his brother, and as irritated as he is to the duke, Fredrich still harbors a degree of respect for him.

Anthony Herzen is the eldest son of Duke Herzen. Many people address the young man as "Young Duke", "Your Grace", "the duke's son", "Duke Anthony" or even just "Anthony". Unbeknownst to everyone except the ones closest to him, he dislikes being addressed as such. He prefers to be just called by his nickname, "Anton". Modest, mannered and humble, he's almost the opposite of Fredrich, hence why the majority likes him better than the latter. He is aware of this, but he tries his best not to mind this matter just for his little brother. Every time a commoner or fellow aristocrat treats him as someone so high and powerful, it secretly irks him. This is the reason why Anton likes being called as such instead.

Rich, influential, famous – these are the descriptions of the Herzens ruling over the town of Folsense. But the following tale will not be about them… well, not the whole family, anyway. The following tale you will read about will be Anton's story. His story of triumph, sadness, failure, betrayal, and most of all…

…_**of his unwavering love**_.

* * *

_**So, that's all for now! I intend to make this reader-friendly for those who don't have a clue on who these guys are, so that I could share this to everybody else. It's short, but I hope I got your interest in reading on :)**_

_**The next chapter will be coming up shortly! Reviews are greatly appreciated.**_

_**By the way, I just remembered; today's February 14, so I'll greet you a Happy Valentine's Day! Consider this fanfic a treat for today's occasion. Whoever you spend the day with today, I hope you enjoy :D**_

_P.S. If you ever ask, yes, I drew this fic's cover ^_^_


	2. An Announcement

_**-**__**The **__**First**__** Chapter**__**-**_

_An Announcement_

* * *

"Oh, a party for the town's success next week? That's… interesting," Anton said rather sarcastically after hearing his father's decision, though trying to hide his feelings.

He never enjoyed parties, since they always went the same every single time: entertain guests, talk to them, dance with them, and then finally the party ends. What's worse is that he had to deal with a lot of attendees that were eerily polite to him… _Really_, _**really**_ polite, to the point that they're obviously putting up a show in front of the young blond duke. His favorite part of the party? The conclusion, for the madness to stop at once, at least at the time.

The most unpleasant experience he had was with the young ladies; from their actions, words and gestures, no wonder they're trying so hard to impress Anton to make him like them! These ambitious ladies would usually tell him about his assets, what they liked about him, how he made the girls fall for him and they flood him with praises, almost treating the young duke like a god…

Truth is, this made him dislike them even more. He despised such unnatural behavior… This is why he didn't like to become an aristocrat. He couldn't do much about it anyway, since this is part of his current status in the society. Anton just gave a sigh, and returned his focus to his father.

Duke Herzen raised an eyebrow, noticing the tone of Anton's voice, but disregarded it afterwards. "I know you are probably tired after all the fencing lessons you had today, so I shall permit you to take a rest. You can now rest for the night, Anton." The turquoise-eyed man then grabbed the door handles and exited the room, leaving his father and Fredrich, who were about to have a talk about the party too.

Anton had almost closed the door when his father followed up a few words. "...And, son, take this celebration seriously for once, you understand?" And then he finally left the room.

Upon sitting on the majestic red chair inside his quarters, Anton couldn't help but blurt out his thoughts to himself. "_Oh good, it's probably time to get used with these people again_. _I hope less of these fawning ladies would come to the event… Just the thought of it gets me so stressed._" He had a few moments of silence and thought about it for a bit. And then, his father's last words came to his mind.

_ "...And, son, take this celebration seriously for once, you understand?"_

"_What were these words supposed to mean? As if I __ever __refused to follow Father's orders... I did everything I had to do every time there was a party. __Is it something about how I find those __taxing __events?_" While looking outside his window, anxiety, worry and stress were in Anton's expression as he talked in his mind. Was there something else behind those words?

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. He turned his sight on the source of the sound, and acknowledged the person outside. "You may come in." It was Nigel, the family's kind and responsible butler, and also Anton's good friend. Nigel noticed Anton sitting on his chair, making him stop for a bit before speaking. "Oh, Master, am I disturbing you here? If I do, then I must leave at once," the butler said, taking a small step backward.

"No, no, Nigel, please come in. What's the matter?"

"I was supposed to offer you something to drink, Master. Would you like a glass of water or anything of the sort to refresh yourself?"

"I'm fine, thank you. I'm just sitting here pondering over Father's words earlier..."

With a look of concern, Nigel went near to the young duke and stood beside the red chair. "I assume that... it is something related to the duke's plans?" Anton just gave a nod in reply and fixed his eyes on the ground, his hands placed on the armrests. "Nigel, what could have Father meant when he said that I should take the upcoming celebration seriously? Am I not doing my part well, or am I not being a good son to him? Could he mean that I'm not acting like a duke he wants me to be?", Anton asked in quite an uneasy tone.

The butler was surprised by how Anton reacted to the matter at hand, since this is the first time he has ever seen his master so worried over such simple words from Duke Herzen. He would usually just follow what the duke wanted him to do, as he thought it was mostly for the good of Folsense and his future role in town. Nigel had known Anton as the type of person who was humble and confident of his own abilities at the same time. This time, he seemed to be disturbed by the duke's rather straightforward statement, and he was doubting himself because of this. Nigel realized this was not to be taken lightly.

With a smile, Nigel voiced out his thoughts in a way that changed the heavy atmosphere to a light one. "Master, I think otherwise. I sense that the duke has something in mind for you and your future. Perhaps there is something in that occasion that you will benefit from? Things might be different this time around, so you would not get bored of the same events over and over again. That is only what I think will happen." Anton went silent for a while for the second time, but looked up to his butler afterwards and returned the smile.

"Frankly, I didn't think of that at all... Maybe he does know how I feel about these events. I'm sorry if I dragged you into this, Nigel. I'll be sure to think that way when the time comes. Thank you very much."

"I should have been the one to say that, Master. I didn't want to meddle with your personal issues, but I am glad I was of help to you. With that, should I leave you now, Master?"

"Yes, feel free to take your break. We're all tired from today's activities, so you should regain your energy for tomorrow. Good night to you."

As Nigel left the room, Anton stood up and turned around to the direction of the window. While he was processing what Nigel thought of his father's words, his heart calmed down and his mind cleared up. However, a faint sound of a glass being placed on a saucer startled him. Anton assumed it was just caused by mice running around, bumping into random objects in the room, until he saw an actual glass filled with water placed on the little table near the door. The smile on his lips returned after seeing this scene.

_"You never fail to amaze me, Nigel. You're such a good friend."_

* * *

_**Phew! I really enjoyed typing this chapter. Most of my ideas here were just thought and implemented on-the-spot... I had to improvise to connect the parts of the story shown in the game. Anyway, you guys might have a hunch on what Duke Herzen meant, or you might not, but just stay tuned for the next chapter, alright? XD**_

_**I'm not the most descriptive writer, but I hope I conveyed what I meant to show! Next chapter coming soon :)**_


	3. Last-minute Revelations

_-**The Second Chapter**-_

_Last-minute Revelations_

* * *

The sun was setting, and streetlamps lined on the sidewalks were turned on one-by-one. People on the streets scrambled, and they hurried back home. As the surroundings darkened, the townsfolk opened their lights to illuminate their houses. Their silhouettes can be seen from the windows, showing figures running inside the house. These folks were bringing their formal clothes with them, fitting their chosen apparel and grooming themselves to look really elegant and fashionable.

...The question is: what is going on with these people, bustling like a disaster's coming upon them? Is it the end of the world or something?

The answer - there's no disaster at all; it's already the day of the celebration! Everyone in Folsense was invited by Duke Herzen to the party. The duke was also known by the people for his festive parties and celebrations, where everyone can enjoy and take part in for free. Whether you're a commoner or a person of high class, everybody's welcome. No wonder they're so busy preparing for the event!

While the townsfolk were hurriedly fixing themselves in their homes, the hosts of the event were patiently waiting for the servants to set up the whole venue. Duke Herzen occupied himself by supervising the workers on where various ornaments will be placed and how the place will be decorated. They just started setting the castle up, but they're working at a pretty fast rate.

Meanwhile, the brothers were also busy dressing up for the party. Fredrich seemed to be excited for the night, while in contrast, Anton was just neutral for the party. While putting on his bow, the little brother started a conversation with his big brother.

"Hey, Anton, aren't you excited for tonight? I think this will be the most enjoyable party ever held in our castle so far! There's a feeling inside me that tells me so."

"You know me, Fredrich. I think all these celebrations are just the same, just commemorating different events. I respect your feelings though, so just enjoy the night," Anton replied. As he was reaching for his indigo coat, he also asked his brother a similar question.

"If it isn't bad to ask, what are you excited for anyway?"

"Well, I would say it's mainly about the guests. I could just imagine myself entertaining them, and then these people would shower me with good words... especially the girls. Hehe."

Anton, having exactly the opposite views, looked at his brother with confused eyes and with a raised eyebrow. He thought otherwise, but... is this even something new?

"E-err... Good for you. But, isn't that something that happens every time we have these parties?"

With confidence, Fredrich voiced out his point of view. "Ah, that's because I enjoy every single night we have this kind of events!" He then combed his hair in front of the mirror, making sure not even a trace of messy hair is seen.

"I won't ask more then. I guess we really are polar opposites either way... I look forward to experiencing something new today, though." Anton just gave a chuckle while putting on his coat, since he had nothing else to say. He was happy for his brother finding happiness in the party though.

Finishing all his self-grooming procedures, the little brother got ready to go outside to see the decorated great hall. Before he did so, he gave some final words to his brother.

"Alright, I'm done! I better get going now. And about new experiences, I'm sure we'll be having a good time tonight. Much more guests will come to the party, that's why! Father made sure to make this night a one-of-a-kind celebration. That's what he told me anyway, but who knows what that man's thinking... Well, I'm off, Anton." He waved his right hand and bid his brother goodbye while walking towards the door.

The older brother gave a smile to the other, straightening out the sleeves of his long coat. "I'll keep that in mind, Brother. Oh, and tell Father I'll be on the way, okay? Thanks in advance."

"Count on me," Fredrich eagerly replied, hands inserted on his pockets. "Good luck dancing with the ladies and finding a suitable partner for yourself!"

Fredrich's words caused Anton to suddenly stop in place and drop the comb he was holding. His turquoise eyes widened in shock, along with his mouth, forming the shape of the letter "o". "_Did you say... partner? I-in __the__ romantic __context__?_", he asked, with so much horror in his shaky voice.

His brother was already outside the door when he asked the question. Hearing this, Fredrich took a few steps back to answer the petrified blond in the room. "Well, yes, what else could it mean? Oh, wait, I was supposed to tell you this the night Father talked to me about the party! I'm so sorry Brother. So, umm, I'll be going for real, so see you at the great hall!"

Anton still was as immobile as a post a few minutes after his brother's revelation, and could only blink his eyes. He tried to move, but couldn't because of shock. "_If that's what Father told him... then does that mean this is what he meant by 'taking it seriously'? B-but, considering the type of ladies coming to the celebration...__" _

The thought of the obsessive girls came to his mind. He imagined one of them constantly talking about him. He imagined one of those girls demanding him to go with her all the time, wherever she wants to go. He imagined one of those women hugging him so tight he wouldn't breathe... and worse is that he imagined that they'll get married and live together for the rest of their lives. Anton's pale face even got paler after imagining all those things. He couldn't help but shout out of grief.

"_**Oh, the horror!**_"

* * *

_**Haha, that was funny! I typed this all in one day, and this was dialogue-based, so it's kinda short... XD**_

_** Anyway I kinda got this twist after reading some other fanfics, so let's say this chapter's idea is inspired by other people's works. I shall thank them, then! :)**_

_** Oh, I have an idea: since I'm in a drawing mood today, I'll propose a little offer! If you guys want me to draw a certain part of this fic, I would be accepting requests. You can put these requests in your review or in a PM. It could take some time though, so your patience is appreciated. **_

_** Thanks so much for the support so far! As always, reviews are welcome. Look forward to the next chapter! ^_^**_


	4. Chaotic Disputes

_**-The Third Chapter-**_

_Chaotic Disputes_

* * *

The sky was already completely covered in darkness by the time the townsfolk had entered Herzen Castle. Almost not a single soul was left in town; everyone was at the celebration. The streets were silent... and because of its very quiet atmosphere, the sound of the wind can easily be heard. It's as if Folsense became a ghost town in an instant.

In contrast though, everybody's excitement inside the venue caused a festive mood to be prevalent in the place! To match the feel of the party, there were lots of yellow lights decorated around the castle. Long tables with white cloth spread over them lined the walls of the castle's great hall. On those tables were expensive plates and silverware, showcasing a variety of fine and exquisite dishes for the guests' dinner, buffet style. Attendees were seated on round tables also near the sides of the room to leave space in the middle, where the dance floor will be held later that night. Fredrich visited every table and had short talks with the guests, which they considered an honor and a pleasure to have spoken with a son of the duke. From the people's faces, it was evident that they were enjoying being in the celebration.

While these lot were indulging themselves with the food, the host of the party, Duke Herzen, stood up from his seat and walked to the top of the hall's staircase. There, he gave remarks about the ball to take place after dinner.

"Everyone, good evening! Have you been enjoying the celebration so far?," Duke Herzen shouted with glee, though with moderation. Everyone stopped what they were doing, whether they were eating on the table, talking with other guests or just idly standing in one place. Knowing what this sign meant, they looked to the speaker intently and with enthusiasm. However, not everyone was excited for the happenings to come.

Anton stood on one corner of the hall, placing himself away from the mass of guests. He didn't want to socialize with the visitors his father invited that night, especially the women. As much as he wanted to think about what his butler, Nigel, told him about the party, his brother's revelation bothered his mind to no end. Hence, he just stood there in solitude with a problematic look on his face. The young duke didn't know how to cope up with this situation anymore.

Duke Herzen continued on with his speech. "I, the host, am here again to give some words before we finally go on to our grandest event tonight. First of all, I am very much obliged to all of you here for supporting my efforts, and so I devote these celebrations to the people of Folsense. Today, as you know, is a day to commemorate the success of the gold mine that was founded in town by yours truly. It is a fact that Folsense has flourished over time because of this discovery, but I could not have done this without your help. Again, I am very thankful for each of you here, because we all have a part in making our town into what it is today. Let's give a round of applause to ourselves!"

People made a standing ovation, where they stood from their seats and clapped their hands so loudly together that the sound overpowered any other sounds in the hall.

"Now, the dance floor will be opened. Let us toast with joy to mark the start of the dance!", the duke said, holding a wine glass in his right hand. He raised his glass up, and toasted with nearby visitors. He then went back to his seat placed away from the hall to watch over the events of the ball, making sure everything goes smoothly and according to plan.

Duke Herzen noticed his eldest son alone and silent in the corner opposite of where he was sitting, and so called his son to have a word about his strange behavior. The son slowly walked towards his father, avoiding eye contact and forcefully tried to suppress his emotions.

"Anton, what is it with you tonight that you do not take the initiative to dance with our guests? I have made sure that you will expect something new to come from this celebration for you not to get tired of the same events. Didn't I tell you to take this seriously?", the duke asked, giving off an intimidating feel with his serious and powerful voice.

Still with anxiety in his heart, Anton responded. "Father, I don't like to come off as rude to you, but..." A long pause quickly cut off his words. He knew all his life that refusing his father's orders was a grave offense to the man, but he couldn't help voicing out his true feelings. Duke Herzen asked him for the answer anyway, so he also thought giving no answer was even more offensive than the first one. He gathered all his courage and looked straight to his father's eyes. He then continued on speaking.

"I know you want the best for me, Father. I completely understood your intentions as pure and good-spirited, but unfortunately, it's hard for your plans for me to happen. I heard from my brother that you aim to make me find someone I would marry here in this ball, and I have to choose one among these beautiful ladies whom I think will be the most suitable partner for me."

"Yes, yes, and so...? What are you trying to imply, future duke of Folsense, _**Anthony Herzen**_?", with an emphasis on his son's full name.

Anton diverted his father's attention to the group of ladies waiting to get their turn to dance. He closed his eyes for a short while, and then spoke. "Those ladies... aren't really as good as you think they are, Father. I've danced with so many young women in my life, and from all those ladies, I feel that none of them had shown their true colors in front of me."

The conversation came to the point that Duke Herzen got aggravated by Anton's resistance to his desires. This was what Anton feared to happen... He already knew what to expect because of similar experiences in the past. Scared of how his father will react, he only gulped and shifted his sight on the floor. _This isn't going to be so well_...

"Anthony. Don't you look away from the one speaking to you. Face me like a man!" By the tone of his voice, the duke was clearly mad at him. Duke Herzen quickly gripped Anton's shoulders tightly and looked straight into the latter's distressed turquoise eyes.

"Listen to what I will tell you, young man. Tonight, you must find a woman that will be with you for the rest of your life. Since you are in a royal family, you must marry and make your own legacy once you take my place as duke. We have a duty to watch over Folsense, so you need to do what is needed of you. I care about your future, son, so you must follow what I say, whether you like it, or not."

Fredrich was busy entertaining the guests, though he could hear Anton and his father's conversation from a distance. He thought it was nothing serious, but he was worried for his older brother. After a while, he happened to pass by and saw Anton being yelled at by their stubborn father. Out of love for his older brother, he quickly ran towards the two and tried to pull Anton away from Duke Herzen's grip, angry at the duke for his words. "What is wrong with you, Father? Anton already told you the truth, yet you don't believe what he says! Isn't it obvious that he doesn't like what you want him to do?!"

Anton kept quiet and watched over his little brother behind him.

In a gust of rage, Duke Herzen removed his hold on Anton and then gripped his younger son's arm so tightly, he couldn't move it. His angry look got even worse and seemed to lose all control. "Keep quiet, Fredrich! You have nothing to do with this issue!"

Some of the guests overheard their chaotic dispute and stood still in their place, confused on the scene they've witnessed. They were watching the hosts rambling and fighting verbally with each other, with words they couldn't hear and comprehend because they were too far. They tried to go near to know what the quarrel was all about, but Nigel calmed them down and kept them in their place. He told them that everything is fine and that it was a private issue they should ignore. Fortunately, only a few witnessed the Herzens' quarrel and Nigel was able to divert the guests' attention to the ball.

Fredrich and Duke Herzen went on with the disagreement, almost leading to a physical fight using force instead. The former tried so hard to remove the latter's hold on him, but was unable to do so because of pain, and this also caused him to fall on the floor. The latter, meanwhile, has his right arm in an offensive stance, about to strike his own son with his fist. Anton couldn't tolerate the sight anymore and interfered by holding his father's arm with all his might, stopping the possibility of him causing serious damage and injury to his brother.

"Father, Fredrich, stop! There's no need for this argument to come to a brawl. Father's right, Brother. You don't have to resort to force to help me here. It's my problem." Despite being serious, tears were in Anton's eyes due to the overwhelming feeling he felt upon seeing his brother and father nearly hurting each other in an extreme way.

Anger was still evident in Fredrich's face, but his brother's words calmed him down a bit and made him sad. "But, Anton..."

Anton then looked at his father with so much guilt inside him. "...and, Father, I'm sorry if this conversation has come to chaos. I realized that you're right, and that I should find the lady I would marry here in this event. I-I'm going to them now and I'll offer them to a dance."

He then turned around and slowly walked to the great hall, albeit with a heavy feeling inside his chest. Duke Herzen calmed down and crossed his arms, so as Fredrich, who stood up from the floor, holding the part where his father gripped him. They both watched Anton walking down the stairs, both quiet and tired from their quarrel. Similarly, Nigel just watched the young duke passing across him, who felt bad seeing his master forcing himself to do things yet again.

Anton knew this was the right thing to do, since objecting his father's decisions will not bring any good in the end, even if it was against his own will... He stopped in his tracks and faced the group of ladies from a distance. Anxious and scared of the events to come, he gulped, murmuring to himself.

_ I don't want to cause any more chaos just because of this matter. I know I wouldn't like this, but... this is for Folsense. My future as the duke of this town. And now... I must face these trials for the better. Best of luck, Duke Anthony Herzen..._

* * *

_** Oh man, I think I made this chapter too dramatic X_X**_

_** Actually, this was supposed to include the events stated in the first diary entry already, but I thought it would be too long, so... yeah. See? I started off with a relaxed and happy start, and then it ended chaotic. Oh wait, isn't that how all the Layton games end up? XD**_

**_ Anyway, I'm still accepting drawing requests! This covers also the future chapters of this fic, so don't be shy to put it in your review or in a PM. __My drawing mood won't be here for long, and it goes on and off... Currently I draw Descole vs. Anton stuff. I dunno, they just seem to be fitting as rivals :D_**

**_So much for adjusting chapters! __The next chapter's finally __one of the most anticipated parts of Anton's story, so stay tuned! If you don't know what I mean, then... Shame on you! __Just kidding XD_**


	5. An Exhilarating Experience

_-**The Fourth Chapter**-_

_An Exhilarating Experience_

* * *

As the night deepened, pairs continued to dance across the dance floor, changing their partners after some time of dancing. The townsfolk were very delighted to experience this event, as it was evident in their happy faces. While these dancers were busy waltzing to the rhythm, a group of ladies stationed near the walls were getting impatient to get their turn.

These ladies were really excited for the ball that they couldn't help but wander around the great hall, fixing their elegant and fashionable dresses to garner attention from the gentlemen. However, this gesture was kinda contradictory to what they actually wanted to happen. Every time someone offered them to a dance, they refused, no matter how gentlemanly the guy was. In reality, they weren't showing off for the gentlemen; they only wanted Anton to notice them for him to offer them to a dance! They actually went to the ball just for the young duke. But this isn't something surprising, since Duke Herzen used the offer of giving them a chance to be his son's future partner as a lure for the girls to attend the party.

Clearly, Duke Herzen's plan was successful. He did manage to lure these ladies to the celebration... and it was even much more than he expected. The number of guests not only doubled... but tripled! This was what he meant to his son by "taking this celebration seriously". He assured that Anton will find his woman in this ball. **No excuses, no escape, no room for refusal**. With the large number of ladies who attended the ball, there's no chance that his eldest son couldn't find that someone who he will marry in the future, right...?

Well, that's what the duke thinks, anyway. Who knows if what Anton believed in was right, that everyone in the party were just fakes? Or if Duke Herzen was right with his assumption, that there's definitely someone destined for his son who attended the event that night? We'll see.

Anton was still skeptical of the idea of dancing that night, since he was forced to pick a girl from all his dance partners. He knew this was no easy task... and that his decision will affect his whole life. Either way, he still had to do it, because it was required of him and that his father told him to do so. He couldn't do anything to make his father change his mind.

While Anton stood in place beside the stairs, thinking about these things, Nigel came near him and tried to cheer him up, despite having bad news to tell him...

"Master, the duke has informed me that you are to dance with every single lady in this hall. I know you would not like to hear this, Master Anton, but-"

Anton put a hand on Nigel's shoulder, making the latter cut off his words. "No, it's fine, Nigel. I've seen this coming anyway, so I should have known better than to defy Father's orders. Don't worry, I'll be fine." He tried his best to put up a smile, but still, his butler wasn't convinced that his master has felt a little better about the announcement. Just after he turned his back and faced the hall, his younger brother swooped in and blocked his way. Fredrich looked up at his older brother with genuinely worried eyes, and with conviction, tried to encourage him on doing what he desired to do.

"Brother, you don't have to do this. This is your life, and Father doesn't have any right to control it. You should follow your heart instead of just following that old man's orders like a mindless robot!"

Anton just shook his head in reply. "I couldn't do anything. I'm destined to be the next duke of Folsense, so I must do these things for everyone's good. Besides, I couldn't do this job alone, so I need to find that someone tonight to be able to carry out my task as future duke. I'm sure you would think the same when you're in my shoes, Brother."

Nigel and Fredrich, both worried for the young duke, stayed in their spot while watching Anton walking away from them. Fredrich tried to go after his dear brother, but before he was able to get close to him, Anton said a few more words. "Don't worry about me, Fredrich. I can handle myself. You should take a rest and worry about yourself instead. Rest well." Knowing Anton was already firm in his decision, the little brother stopped in his tracks and held his pained arm. "_No doctor could ever cure that old man's eyes. If he only knew how Anton felt..._", he mumbled to himself.

The group of ladies quickly noticed Anton walking towards them. In fear that others could steal their chance to dance with him, they raced for the one who will be the first to dance with the young duke. In an instant, he was surrounded by a stampede of overly-eager girls and women. He felt horribly uncomfortable, being pushed by them, and even pulled in every direction. He was like a rope being pulled in a game of tug-of-war!

"Step aside girls, Duke Anthony's mine!", one girl exclaimed while pulling Anton from behind.

Another disagreed and pulled Anton's left arm. "How dare you say that! I'm going first!"

"The young duke wouldn't like girls like you. He'll be mine for sure!"

"Anthony, you're so handsome!"

"Marry me, Anthony! Fate has brought us together!"

"Please, pick me! I love you!"

Anton kept silent throughout the outrage of his "fangirls", but deep inside, he was getting irritated... very, very much. Every single word he heard fueled his annoyance even more, and when he felt his heart was about to burn in rage, his pent-up emotions were released in a way he has never done before.

"S-Stop this instant! Calm yourselves!", Anton cried out as he nearly lost his balance. Apparently, these girls didn't heed his plea. The atrocity of these girls then went on without restraint...

As one of those girls stepped on Anton's foot, he fell down backwards in pain. He couldn't bear this any longer, making him totally lose his composure. "Just listen to me, will you, ladies?! **I COMMAND YOU TO STOP, RIGHT NOW**!" Anton rarely gets mad, and when he does, he reacts in the calmest and the most respectful way possible. However, this was already too much for him to handle, so he lost his temper and couldn't help yelling at the girls. This caused everyone in the hall to stop and look at the source of the sound. Seconds after Anton shouted, he got so embarrassed and guilty of what he'd said and done that his face turned deep red, causing him to hide his face.

The girls got so scared of him that they stood up straight in a flash, as if they their life was threatened by an outlaw. They even went to fall in line in an orderly manner without saying... After Anton recovered from shock, he cleared up his throat and talked like his usual self, albeit with uncertainty. "I-I'm truly sorry for my unethical behavior a while ago. Going back, I appreciate your initiative to fall in line, ladies. Let's go on with the dance..."

Anton offered his hand to the first girl in line. The girl was so excited that she jumped several times out of joy, nearly tripping on herself while the young duke was escorting her to the dance floor. Just to show courtesy, Anton suppressed his dismay towards his partner's reactions and focused on dancing. Most of the other girls, like what he expected from past experiences, acted the same. They either praised him with every single praise they could think of, reacted impulsively during the dance, or tried to "hook him up" with suggestive words and phrases. He felt terribly drained one dance after the other, up to the point that he wanted to run away from this "madness"... but simply he couldn't, since he had to find someone to marry.

After so many turns of dancing, there was no one left on the queue to dance with. Anton Herzen felt so much relief knowing everything's over and that he could rest afterward for the night. However, a thought had surfaced in his mind. "_Phew, this was so tiring... I'm glad it's over. But, I don't feel even a little bit of satisfaction. As I've suspected, no one here has matched my tastes... __Everyone seemed so fake and unreal to me.__"_

Feelings of fatigue and sadness suddenly took toll on Anton. Seeing an empty table nearby, he took a chair and sat down, putting his head down until it touched the table's surface. He didn't want to move anymore... His arms felt so heavy, his back was aching, his feet felt sore, and he can only move his head up a bit to see the things around him. He felt that he had almost no energy left to spare. Due to exhaustion, he closed his eyes slowly, until everything faded to black...

...There was something that caught his eye before he completely took a break. He tried to get up again, turning his head around, finding that something that piqued his interest. And there it is: a young lady sitting alone on a table at a distance. She had long, wavy purple hair of waist length, dressed in a light purple dress, topped with a pink overdress with white, ruffled sleeves. She had beautiful green eyes that seem to warm one's heart when she looks at you. Something about this girl just seemed to give Anton the drive to talk to her...

Anton stood up from his chair, feeling invigorated and motivated once again despite his fatigue from the night's events. "_There's something about this girl that feels... odd. I'm sure she's a new face around these parts. She's all alone and seems so lonely though... Maybe I should offer her to a dance_," he thought. With all his energy, he approached the girl with a smile spread across his face, and with much enthusiasm.

"Good evening, Miss. How are you enjoying the night so far?"

The young lady was startled, causing her to take a while before she got to reply back. She gave off a soft smile to return the young duke's greeting. "Oh, Duke Anthony Herzen! Sorry for my behavior just now... It's been a pleasure for your family inviting me to come to the celebration tonight. I must say, everything is marvelous so far. What can I do for you, Your Highness?"

"You didn't need to ask, good miss. I'm glad to hear that." Anton didn't expect this rich-looking girl to reply to him in such manner. He expected her to show off or idolize him, but she conducted herself quite humbly, contrary to the young duke's first assumptions. He felt like he already warmed up to the girl despite just saying so little.

Anton felt that there was a need to cheer her up, remembering her expression when he first noticed this fine lady. "Say, are you all by yourself now? I noticed that you seemed to be so quiet and alone over here."

The young lady, despite giving off a smile, couldn't help but reveal a bit of her sadness in her face. "Actually, my family was supposed to be here too, but due to personal issues, they sent me here all by myself. I came with my friends, but it seems that they went home early after getting the chance to dance with you, Duke Anthony."

"Is that so? Come to think of it, I've danced with every woman in this party so far, with you being the only one who didn't do so yet. So, umm..." Anton blushed a bit after speaking those words. He then offered his hand and stretched it out to the girl, gathering all his confidence.

"..._**Would you like to dance with me**_?"

The girl's green eyes widened in surprise, and her face turned a bit red as well, since she got shy from the fact that duke's son was offering her to a dance himself. She didn't want to embarrass herself by rejecting the offer, so she gave out her hand to him. They then went on to the center, and readied themselves for the dance.

As the music started, they gracefully waltzed through the ground, their feet moving in sync with the tune. Anton felt nervous during the course of the dance, but for some reason subsided upon looking to this lady's eyes. They were looking through each other's eyes while one of their hands was held onto the other's. They moved with so much passion, dancing without a speck of coarseness... Everything around them seemed to be warm and full of life, making them smile throughout the dance. It was obvious: they were enjoying themselves.

Finally, the party had ended. After the pair danced, they happily sat on the same table for a quick chat. Unfortunately, the young lady had to return home already, since it was past her curfew.

"Oh, look at the time! I'm so sorry I have to go home now. It's really an honor to meet someone as nice as you, Duke Anthony."

"That's okay. I enjoyed today's events really much, especially our dance. And yes, I'm certainly am glad to be able to meet a humble and sincere lady like you."

"Off I go now. Farewell, and thank you so much!"

"Take care. I hope we meet again..."

Both of them felt a certain sadness upon bidding farewell... but also hoped to see each other in the future.

The next day, Anton, sitting on his majestic chair, still couldn't get over the events earlier. "Alas, I didn't even get to know her name... She was such a nice girl. I wonder when we'll meet again..." He accidentally put his sight on an item placed on top of his desk. It was his diary, with a gold garish emblem decorated on its hard, violet cover, and also with locks sealing the pages. He didn't write on it since ages, since there was nothing significant to write about during that idle period of time. That night, however, he was inspired to write about the ball.

"_Maybe I should write down last night's events. It's been a long time ever since the last entry I wrote on this diary. There wasn't anything of worth to write down for a long time... Hmm, I'll just start a new sequence of entries __this time__._" He then grabbed a pen and wrote on the book.

- o – o -

_**Entry 1**:_

_ I met the most enchanting girl at the ball we held last night. These parties are usually a complete bore, but her presence changed all that. As the duke's son, the unfortunate reality is that most people are overly polite and fawning towards me. But this girl was warm and real, and treated me like she did everyone else. It was very refreshing indeed. I do hope to see her again._

* * *

_** Wow, all of this in one day?! But actually, I had so many problems on how to start this chapter... so I thought it out in a week XD**_

_** Aren't they sweet?! Aww X3**_

_** Expect progress to be slow though, because I have exams this week. Don't worry though, this is still going to be one of my top priorities ;D**_

_** So, how did you find the first major chapter which events are shown in the game? It took a lot of effort to improvise things, but I'm glad I was able to incorporate them in the chapter. I was so eager to finish this part once and for all... And yes, finally, the girl of Anton's life was introduced! I feel so relieved :'D**_

_** Alongside this fic, I'm also enjoying drawing Anton, Sophia & Descole stuff for my friend's AU fic called "**Bonds Through Horizons**". If you're ever interested to see, check out the link of my drawing blog in my profile.**_

_**Well then, see you on the next chapter!**_


	6. A Peculiar Sensation

_- **The Fifth Chapter** -_

_A Peculiar Sensation_

* * *

"Umm, Anton, are you sure you're all right? You don't look so good to me, if I were to say."

These were the words of a confused Fredrich worrying over his older brother, who was acting very, very strange for the past few days. The latter would usually reply just with "Yes", "Don't worry", "I'm just fine", or something similar along those lines. For some reason, Anton always seemed like he was lost in thought recently...

It was days ever since that amazing night of the ball. During this small duration of time, peace and happiness were all over the place. Even to that day, the townsfolk still talked about the event, and they seemed to be very satisfied with the experience. Aside from this topic, the matter about the maiden to be chosen as the duke's partner was rather popular among parents and the young ladies. When walking around town, you can't help but overhear someone who just passed by talking about these things. No wonder everyone knew the latest happenings in town!

While these lively people were curious on what's to come, the Herzens were kind of indifferent. Duke Herzen prioritized the improvement of the town and the gold mine first, although the thought of his son's future decision stayed in his mind. Fredrich lived life as usual, attending to his appointments, completing his tasks and responsibilities, and unwinding at the end of the day. There's something new this time around for him though, and that was his worrying over his brother. Anton, meanwhile... well, it was obvious that there was something off with him.

This attitude wasn't the same with the one Anton had days before the ball, when he was very anxious about the night and that he will never meet a real, sincere lady in the celebration. It was more like he wasn't himself in the sense that he didn't act like how everyone knows him. He's alert most of the time, but it seemed that he couldn't think straight this time around, and only gave vague and roundabout answers every time he was asked. With this, the members of the castle believed that the young duke was ill and didn't feel well.

On the same day, there was a time that Nigel tried to ask his master what was wrong. When he came in Anton's room, the blond stared blankly to the scenery outside his window, immobile and motionless where he stood.

"Master, is there something wrong? You have been acting odd ever since the celebration. You can ask me to get anything you'd wish to make you feel better."

"I'm perfectly fine...", he said in a monotonous voice, making him seem like an emotionless puppet. Anton didn't even turn around to face his butler.

Nigel, trying to make his master speak in the most polite way, only gave a befuddled look behind his little pair of glasses. "U-uhh, I understand, Master. But, you see, many of us here are starting to get worried about your unnatural behavior lately. You are a son of the duke, and you are in line to rule our town. In addition to that, you have been very kind to everyone in this castle, including myself, Master, so it is no wonder that your indefinite replies would just cause us more worry than relief."

The young duke turned his head 45 degrees to his left, though his eyes stared straight to the direction he's facing instead of Nigel, seemingly lifeless from the looks of it... "Is that so? Forgive me then... I don't mean to cause you trouble." And then, he went back to his original stance.

_ "What to do, what to do? If Master will not return to his self as soon as possible, I do not know what the duke will do to us servants anymore," _the Herzen family butler thought to himself, placing a palm on his forehead. An idea suddenly popped in his head, making him rush out to his younger master's room.

"**Master Fredrich! Master Fredrich!**"

Fredrich turned to the direction of the voice, leading him to a breathless Nigel who nearly tumbled down after running without rest. "Nigel? What's the matter?"

"About Master Anton... I-I could not do anything... to bring him back... to normal. I-if it isn't rude to ask, could you aid me with that, Master Fredrich? I am sure... t-the master will listen to his own brother."

"Goodness, he's still acting like that? Now I'm getting really worried about him. Well, sure, I would be willing to help you out, Nigel. Now let's go, shall we?" Immediately after talking, the little brother bolted out of the room, leaving poor Nigel leaning by the hallway wall, catching his breath.

Fredrich went in Anton's room and stood beside his brother. He took a deep breath, and then spoke. "Err, Brother, I want you to tell me things straight. What's wrong with you?"

There was no response. He repeated the question, but to no avail. After so many attempts, he tried to shake Anton's arm so wildly just so that he would get a reaction. The result? Nothing. However, the older brother seemed to whisper something to himself, something unrelated to Fredrich's question...

"Hmm? Is he finally talking to me?", Fredrich asked himself, raising an eyebrow from what he heard. He focused on his brother, listening intently to what he was saying. Anton's sight was still directed towards the window, seemingly staring at the vast scenery, but this time he spoke with genuine emotion in his tone.

_"Her emerald eyes... they pierced through my soul."_

Fredrich was rather dumbfounded by Anton's words, rendering his mouth open as he tried to fathom the latter's words. "What did he just say? I... don't quite get it. What, is he blurting random lines from a poem?" He tried to listen more as the older brother continued on speaking to himself.

"_The look in her eyes warmed my heart the very moment mine met hers._

_The presence of others nearly brought me death, _

_but her presence revived my battered spirit."_

After a few minutes of rest and walking at a slow pace, Nigel finally caught up and reached the door to Anton's room. Although he was tired and knew nothing of what was stirring, he was intrigued by the look on Fredrich's face. The butler then joined in the bandwagon and kept silent to see what was going on with his masters.

"_Ever since that fateful day, I felt something has changed in me._

_In the past, everything around me seemed boring, dull and dead. _

_But now, everything I see appeared fascinating, interesting and full of life."_

After a few seconds of silence, Nigel took the opportunity to ask about the situation. "Master Fredrich, what was Master Anton telling you just now?"

"He's not talking to me," the little brother retorted. "He's talking to himself!"

_"__Y__our sweet, charming face has been etched in my thoughts for so long._

_I try hard to forget, but I simply can't."_

He closed his eyes and placed a hand over his eye, seemingly deep in thought.

"_I don't understand..._

_What is this warm feeling in my chest, this peculiar sensation?"_

As Anton spoke these words, he slowly put the same hand on his chest firmly, feeling the beat of his heart. Unconsciously, his cheeks also turned into a reddish hue. He felt very nervous.

"_Oh, how I long to know your name, to see you once again..."_

Once again, there was an awkward moment of silence in the room. However, both of them couldn't get themselves to speak after heeding Anton's bizarre, poetic words. Instead, they were frozen in place, with eyes wide open and expressions showing bewilderment. It took at least two minutes before one of them broke the ice...

"Master Fredrich...?"

"Y-yes, Nigel?"

"I think... I already know what Master Anton meant by that."

"...I think I get what you're thinking."

Both nodded in unison, facing each other. The clueless expressions they wore on their faces turned into looks of certainty. The answer suddenly popped into their heads, like a spark that started a fire.

"Ah! Nigel! I think I know what's behind Brother's sudden change of attitude!"

"What is it, Master?"

"He...

...He's so focused on memorizing a declamation piece! That's all!"

Nigel couldn't help but turn around and place his palm on his pale face. He just gave a sigh and faced his younger master back after he has regained his composure.

"I'm not quite sure, Master Fredrich..."

Fredrich only gave a puzzled look in reply. "Eh? What do you mean? I mean, what he's saying sound like they came from a declamation piece... and he never talks like that!"

Before speaking, the butler adjusted his spectacles, pushing it back with one finger. "I believe that Master Anton is perfectly well and he suffers from no illness." Nigel then put a smile on his face, readying himself to tell his conclusions. "However, from everything the master has said, it seems that he's very fond of the young lady he met in the ball a few nights ago. Master Anton must have been very happy to meet the girl for him to say such words."

The little brother's sight turned to the ceiling, his fingers on his chin. After giving it some thought, he suddenly gave off a smirk. Fredrich and Nigel then shifted their attention to the mesmerized young man, unresponsive as ever.

"Oh, I see! So you're saying that my brother..." He pointed a finger to his brother.

"...that Anton likes that girl very much! Yes, that's probably it, isn't it!"

"Indeed, Master. Now I would not wonder why he was very out of character ever since."

Still by the window, Anton Herzen, with his eyes closed and hands placed on his chest, took a deep breath and finally opened his eyes. "_I must... I must make an effort to see her soon_." He then put down his hands and closed his fists, showing determination in his stance and tone, albeit with uncertainty at the back of his mind.

From a distance, the butler and his younger brother attentively gazed with a mischievous look on their faces. Nigel placed his hands behind his back, while Fredrich crossed his arms, still keeping the naughty look.

_ I think my brother needs some serious help... _

_ ...from us. Hehehe..._

* * *

** Sorry for the delay! I just waited for school to finish, and here I am, finally free from schoolwork! SUCCESS! :D**

** This chapter was inspired from a random thought I had months back, first implemented in my storybook. For those who has seen the page previews in my drawing blog, then you may find this familiar. Yes, this whole chapter stemmed from that single page, where I had fun drawing a stressed Anton XD**

** To make up for the delay, here's some news, or rather a question, for you!**

** Would you like me to work on **Sophia's fic** (for newbies: the girl Anton's been thinking about throughout the whole chapter) to coincide with this fic's events, or would you rather finish reading Anton's story first before reading her point of view? I would be willing to do both, since I've already typed a portion of the first chapter (coinciding with Chapters 1-2 of this one). I have trouble deciding though, so I'm asking for your opinions. Don't worry about me doing double the effort, I have more than 2 months to freely work on both :)**

** Anyway, I'm really inspired by everyone's reviews so far, especially from the previous chapter! I love that part so much, but I also had a hard time to convey it in words. To cut the long story short: you guys inspire me to write and do better. Thank you so much! See you on the next chapter :D**


End file.
